Vehicons Unmasked 3
by lizwuzthere
Summary: Immediate sequel to Vehicons Unmasked 2. The Vehicons and Insecticons do not get along, but one Vehicon doesn't quite understand why that is.


**The tension between the Vehicons and Insecticons was just barely touched upon in canon, but I think the extent of the division between them and the resulting racism needed to be further explored. So that's what this fic is about.**  
**This one will also be multi-chapter, unlike the previous Unmasked stories.**  
**OH, and I feel like I should mention that the character of Rodrigo and him being paired with Hardshell was pretty much spawned from Tumblr user Crashboombanger's Vehicon/Insecticon audio recording and the ensuing jokes.**

**Also, I encourage you to take a peek at my Handy Dandy Vehicon Organization Headcanon Post (which is linked to in my profile) to familiarize yourself with the system used here… It's not super necessary but it might make it more enjoyable.**  
**That's all- enjoy!**

**Thoughts and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated.**

* * *

"Hey, _Rodrigo_! How's it hummin?"

Rodrigo wasn't quite sure if TC-09 was mocking him or not, so he just shrugged and waved as she passed. Once she'd gone by he let out a quiet vent.

Well, the whole _secret_ thing sure hadn't lasted long. Steve wasn't going to be happy. Honestly though, what did he expect? Everyone knew Rodrigo couldn't keep a secret- but hey, he'd lasted almost a whole week! That had to count for something.

Besides, breaking his promise wasn't _that_ big of a deal. So what if everyone knew they'd given each other human names? There wasn't any real harm done.

Rodrigo continued through the hallway, trailing behind a few of his squadmates as they headed to the canteens. He wondered how many of them already knew. Word could spread pretty fast among the ranks. It was only a matter of time before word got back around to Steve and Wendy that-

"RD-10!"

Rodrigo froze as he heard his official designation being called out. He looked back around and saw Steve was stomping up the corridor towards him. His mask was covering his expression but obviously his friend was not pleased.

"Or perhaps I should just call you _Rodrigo_ out in the open now?" Steve continued as he approached, "Since apparently everyone already knows about the Earth names we gave ourselves."

"Oh... _everyone_ huh?" Rodrigo mumbled, rubbing his helm.

"Yeah. _Everyone._" Steve insisted. "Frag I'd be surprised if AA-00 and high command didn't already know about it too!"

Rodrigo lowered his helm and shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Okay so everyone knows," he said, turning around to keep walking. "Is it really that big of a deal? It's just a stupid game the three of us did for fun. It's not like we're hurting anything."

"You don't get it, do you?" Steve grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him back around. "We could get in real trouble for this! And I don't just mean with high command. Going and ignoringthe usual rules for designation, calling ourselves _human_ names... You know not all the 'Cons are as open-minded as Wendy. They might not take very well to that."

Rodrigo tilted his helm, lifting his digit pointedly. "But hey, you're still calling him Wendy," he said, grinning behind his mask. "Admit it! You likeusing these names._ I_ sure do. It's fun! It'll be a relief to be able to use them out in the open, won't it?"

"No! You're missing my point!"

"I still don't think it's a big deal." Rodrigo shrugged and started down the hall again. "It'll be fine. Nobody will care."

Steve let out a resigned vent and stepped alongside Rodrigo and walked with him. "I hope you're right," he grumbled.

Rodrigo glanced over at Steve just as they were approaching the entrance to the canteens. He sure did seem nervous... What if this actually _didn't_ sit well with the others? He was used to the other 'Cons not really liking him and he didn't particularly care... but if his big, dumb mouth had gotten Steve and Wendy into trouble too... scrap. He hadn't even considered that before. It really _had _been selfish of him to go blabbing to everyone about their names. And his friends getting in trouble because of something _he _did... ugh. He absolutely hated seeing his friends get punished. And it was just that much worse when he knew it was his fault...

Now that he was worried for his friends, Rodrigo didn't exactly know what to expect as they stepped into the canteen… but he sure didn't expect to hear so many human names being called out!

"I like Reynold! That's a good name, right? It's got R and Y in it-"

"Ugh this is such slag! There's like NO human names that have a Z and an X in 'em."

"Stephanie. Yeah I like that for you-"

"Scrap, how am I supposed to pick one? There's so many that start with S!"

"Tess? I dunno, I think you look more like a Terry."

"No no, I like Warren much more than-"

"Does Peter have a U in it? Frag, I knew I shoulda learned to actually _read_ the language..."

Steve and Rodrigo stood dumbfounded in the entrance while other Vehicons pushed past them. After listening to the slew of names being suggested all around the room for another minute, Rodrigo finally looked to Steve. He tilted his head a bit and folded his arms across his chassis looking terribly smug. Steve met his gaze and, even with his mask on, he knew there was a smug grin spread wide across Rodrigo's face. He let out an irritated huff of air and started towards the energon dispensers.

"Don't," he said simply.

"What?" Rodrigo practically chirped as he followed behind, a little spring in his step. "Do you mean don't point out how rightI was and how wrong you were? Why I would never-"

"Shut up!" Steve grumbled, glaring back at Rodrigo. He paused for another moment then looked away. Then suddenly looked back again. "And I _wasn't_ wrong, by the way! You still shouldn't have told everyone. There would've been trouble if they _hadn't_ liked it; you had no way of knowing that they would."

"You worry too much about what everyone else thinks!" Rodrigo shrugged his shoulders. "Y'know it doesn't really matter, right?"

Steve turned away and stepped up to a dispenser, filling up a cube with energon. "It does though." he said quietly. "I mean, it sucks that it does... but it _does._"

"Whatever." Rodrigo grumbled. He quickly filled up his own cube and turned away, "I'm gonna go help my squadmates pick out new names. I'll see ya before first shift."

Steve let out a resigned vent as he watched his friend go. Then he turned back around and started filling up a second cube. Someone would have to let Wendy know what happened with this whole name situation- it might as well be him.

* * *

"How come _you_ get the name Rodrigo? What if _I _like that one? Why can't I use it?"

"Because," Rodrigo interrupted RD-07, "I'm the one who came up with the Earth names thing in the first place! So I got to pick first."

"I thought you said ST-03 came up with it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean _sorta_... But I was there!" Rodrigo stood in the corridor outside the main groundbridge terminal with a group from his squad: RD-07, RD-08, and RD-09. Other Vehicons were hurrying past them on their way to the start of their shift, but the four of them lingered behind as they continued to argue over their earth names.

"Besides, there's plenty of names with R and D in them," Rodrigo continued. "Nothin' as cool as _Rodrigo, _of course... but such is life." he offered a short shrug to this last quip.

"Rodrigo's not so cool," RD-08 said as she glared at Rodrigo. Then she looked over to RD-07. "Anyway, I think a better name for you is Randal."

"Oh... yeah? You think so?" RD-07 tilted his helm.

"Definitely. You just _look _like a Randal, y'know?" RD-08 continued with a short nod of her helm, "and you could-"

"Ahh! G-guys..." They looked over at RD-09 as she spoke. The 'Con was waving her servos fervently as she stared past the others. "Guys, watch out! There's-" she pointed down the hall. The other three turned to look as well and then scrambled to the side of the hall as a herd of Insecticons practically stampeded down the hall towards them. They watched, somewhat dumbfounded, as the swarm passed them, some of them flying in their insect modes, and flew into the groundbridge terminal where the Vehicons were waiting to start their shift. A few of the Insecticons may have given the four gathered Vehicons a sidewards glance or a growl, but other than that they didn't seem to take notice of them.

Once they'd all gone and it had gotten quieter in the hall, RD-07 spoke up again. "What are _those_ things doing here?" he grumbled, glaring towards where the Insecticons had disappeared through the entrance. "Shouldn't they be scraping space barnacles off the bottom of the ship or something?"

Rodrigo glanced over at his squadmate. "I thought that was unit ZR's job."

This earned a quiet chuckle from the others, but no other acknowledgement, which surprised Rodrigo because he actually hadn't been joking.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on in there." RD-08 said, stepping towards the entryway.

As the four Vehicons entered the groundbridge terminal, they saw the room was divided into Insecticons on the left, and the miners and soldiers waiting for their shifts on the right. Both groups appeared rather disgruntled to be in the presence of the other, and they were muttering amongst themselves to that effect. Meanwhile, above the main group of groundbridges on the far wall, the silvery frame of AA-00 could be seen flitting about the catwalks, busily speaking to each of the bridge technicians.

Rodrigo's squadmates quickly moved towards the amassed Vehicons on their right and so, after a quick glance over at the Insecticons, he followed suit. On the catwalk above, AA-00 stepped closer to the railing and began thumping their fist on it. The loud clanging silenced the room and all optics fell on their superior.

"I understand there is some confusion as to why the Insecticons have joined us today..." they began addressing the Vehicons, straightening their posture but keeping a firm grip on the railing. "I realize this is hardly an ideal way to find out, but there's been a change in mine protocol. As I'm sure you are all aware, there have been at least two attacks on our mining operations in just the last decacycle." They paused and glanced over at the Insecticons. "So, in order to better protect you, our miners and soldiers, as well as our secured energon, we have begun to assign the Insecticons to security detail in the mines."

This announcement was followed by a thunderous uproar from the Vehicons. Rodrigo shrank back, a little confused and intimidated, as his fellows all began shouting at the same time. He stared at the angry mass of Vehicons for a moment, then glanced towards the Insecticons. They looked just as angry, and they also were making a racket. Though the noises they made were less words and more intense, high pitched shrieking. Some of it directed over at the Vehicons and some of it up at AA-00. Rodrigo looked up at AA-00 again in time to see the seeker raise a digit to the comm on their helm.

"_ENOUGH!_"

An unanimous groan rumbled through both groups as their individual comms pinged on and they each heard AA-00's shout as if it had been directly into their audio receptors. Then it was silent.

AA-00 lowered their digit again. "The Insecticons are capable warriors _and_ your fellow Decepticons." They glared at the Vehicons, their visor glowing bright as their optics flared angrily beneath. "You will treat your _colleagues_ with respect-" their helm snapped over to glare at the Insecticons. "-as will they."

"This is ridiculous!"

Rodrigo's helm perked up as he recognized the voice. He stood up on the tips of his pedes to look and saw Steve had stepped forward near the front of the crowd and was glaring up at AA-00.

Steve gestured angrily towards the Insecticons, keeping his gaze up at AA-00. "You expect us to work while a bunch of _Insecticons_ are staring over our shoulders all day?!" he shouted, "These brutes are more likely to wreck our operation than the slaggin' Autobots!"

This was met by a collective shriek from the Insecticons. One of them, a large Insecticon lined with deep, white scars along his face and torso, stepped out of his crowd as well. He flared his wings behind him angrily as he glared at Steve. "Say that _again_, you little parasite!" he snarled.

"Quiet, you!" AA-00 interjected, giving a nasty look to the Insecticon. Then they turned their attention to Steve. "Since you object so strongly, ST-03," they paused, clasping their servos behind their back and tilting their helm condescendingly, "Oh, or should I call you_ Steve_?"

His servos clenched as Steve heard his human name, but he kept his optics trained on AA-00. Seeing the miner was unfazed, AA-00 continued: "If you insist that this is the wrong action and you have some betteridea, then perhaps you would like to take it up with _Lord Megatron._ This order comes directly from him, after all."

Steve's posture stiffened very suddenly as though a jolt had run through his frame. For a moment he just stood there awkwardly, then he looked towards the Insecticons... finally, he turned his optics to the floor and shuffled silently back into the crowd of Vehicons.

AA-00's wings gave a triumphant flutter and they continued, "If there are no other issues-" they gave a short nod to the technicians who turned to their respective control panels to power on the bridges. AA-00 looked to the crowd below them one last time and raised their fist into the air, "For the glory of the Decepticons!"

"All hail Megatron!" came the unanimous response.

With that, AA-00 turned to leave, pulling out a datapad and getting straight back to work as they walked. Meanwhile, the Vehicons below began forming ranks as they prepared to exit to the mines. Rodrigo followed his squadmates through the crowd as they searched for the other six members of their unit. As they spotted RD-01 up ahead, he suddenly felt something grasp his upper arm. He looked around and saw Steve next to him. Before he could even say hello, Steve spoke up.

"Rodrigo, you're still assigned to mine NTX-19, right?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

Steve glanced warily at a group of Insecticons standing close by, "It's just... well, that's kind of a big mine is all. You guys will probably get a lot of Insecticons to guard the place."

Rodrigo glanced over at the Insecticons as well, then looked back to his friend and said with a slight shrug, "So?"

"So, I want you to be careful around them." Steve tightened his grip on Rodrigo's arm. "Seriously. You don't wanna mess with those things- they're violent and unpredictable! Just promise you'll stay away from them if you can."

"...Uh... Yeah. Okay I guess." Rodrigo mumbled. Steve nodded and, with one last glance at the nearby Insecticons, he headed off to join his own squad. Rodrigo just stood there for another moment, still feeling a bit confused. He stared at the Insecticons out of the corner of his optic... But they were Decepticons too, weren't they? Well, they were kinda _different _looking. And they were sorta gruff and, okay, maybe some of them seemed downright feral, but... Well honestly, that didn't really bother Rodrigo. Except... if _Steve_ thought they were dangerous...

Rodrigo let out an exhausted vent as he shuffled towards his unit. It was all too much to think about. He'd be better off just following Steve's advice. Steve usually knew what he was talking about, anyway.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, guys! The mines they've been hittin' recently were a fraggin' mess. I heard it from LN-07 herself."

"Well, what exactly would a 'fraggin' mess' entail? I mean, we've almost all seen what an Autobot attack is like, so what makes these ones-?"

"Look I dunno specifics, I just know what LN told me." RD-07 or, as he was now called, Randal interrupted. He was leaning on the controls to the drill he'd been operating a moment ago and was looking down at RD-08, or Rhonda as she had decided to go by.

"I just don't see how it could get much _worse_ is all." Rhonda continued as she went about gathering energon crystals from the freshly drilled wall. She placed them all gingerly in the hover cart she had nearby and turned to go pick up some more. "They've previously taken out mines where they'd killed _everyone_ in them and stole all the energon. What else could they do that would be _so _horrific?"

"It's gotta be something real bad." RD-09, or rather, _Rudy_ interjected. She was standing on her own drill about twenty yards from Randal's. "Why else would AA-00 let the Insecticons into our mines?"

"Because they're an _aft._" Randal tugged angrily on one of the levers of his drill at this last word. He began the process to power it back on as Rhonda picked up the last of the visible crystals. "They don't need a _reason_ to make our lives miserable. Seriously, Double-A should just frag off already."

"That's _enough._" Rhonda said sternly. She glared at him, then quickly glanced around to make sure there were no higher ranking Decepticons who might get him in trouble for saying something like that. They were rather close to the main chamber, but luckily the crevice they were working in was at the end of a cart track. So it was unlikely someone would hear.

Rodrigo, who had been collecting his own crystals from around Rudy's drill, let out a quiet laugh. "You can say that again, Randal," he said, ignoring Rhonda's concern. He let his armful of energon drop into his own cart and proceeded to lean on the edges with his elbows, tilting his helm thoughtfully. "But y'know what? I'll bet it'd be _really_ cool to watch an Insecticon beat the scrap out'uv an Autobot."

This got a _look_ from Rhonda and a huff of disapproval from Randal. "What?!" Rodrigo continued. "They're really strong! I'm just sayin' they could probably scrap an Autobot. So if an Autobot _did_ show up, I wouldn't mind a front row seat to that fight. ...That's all I'm sayin'."

"What so you think it's _good_ there's Insecticons with us, now?" Randal turned away from his controls to glare at Rodrigo.

"Well no, I mean... It's just-" Rodrigo fumbled for a reply, but they didn't wait for him to give one.

"Don't be so naïve, Rodrigo," Rhonda interrupted him.

"Sure the Insecticons are big, but just that doesn't make 'em good fighters," Randal continued, looking back to his controls. "You've gotta be _smart _to be any good in a battle, and they're a bunch of mindless scrap eaters, the lot of 'em... They'd do everyone a favor if they went back under whatever rock they crawled out from," he mumbled this last part under his breath.

Rodrigo lifted his arm in a gesture, about to make some sort of statement about how Randal was being unfair or something. He hadn't quite thought through what he intended to say, but it didn't matter- just as he was about to, a piercing shriek rang out, sending a chill up his spinal column and silencing him. Not a moment later, two Insecticons fell from the rock ceiling near the crevice entrance, landing with a loud THUD and then proceeding to circle Randal's drill.

"Did you hear that, Kickback _back_?" one of them spoke up, his noticeably long and pointed mandibles clicking irritably. "The _drone_ thinks we can't fight _fight_."

Kickback snarled viciously and stepped up onto the back of the drill with one very long, very powerful looking leg. "Perhaps we should prove it wrong, Sharpshot," he offered.

Randal's visor flared brightly in fear as he stumbled back to distance himself from the beasts, all the while trying to stammer excuses. "Wha- whoa hold on! I-I didn't... you can't- th-that's not what..."

Rhonda dropped the crystals in her servos and rushed up to the closer Insecticon, Sharpshot, transforming out her blaster and taking aim at his helm. "Back off, bugs!" she shouted, "I'm not afraid to-"

Without even letting her finish, Sharpshot swung up one of the smaller insect legs on his chassis and knocked her blaster arm out of his face, then immediately followed it up with a powerful blow from his arm, knocking Rhonda onto the side of the drill and pinning her under his claws.

Sharpshot let out a harsh laugh as he watched her struggle against his grip. "And you think we are the ones who can't fight _fight_?" he growled, "You miners are pathetic _pathetic_!"

Kickback clicked his mandibles in agreement, the two antennae on his helm giving a slight twinge of eagerness. Randal tried to jump off the drill and flee, but the Insecticon pounced with amazing speed and snatched the Vehicon out of the air. Rodrigo looked away as Kickback's claws closed over Randal's mask. He made to take cover behind his hovercart, but before he could, Rhonda was flung towards him and smashed into it, sending energon crystals flying and upending the cart so it landed on top of Rodrigo.

"Rhonda! _Rodrigo!_" Rudy stood up from behind the side of the drill where she'd been hiding and looked anxiously at her friends. Then she turned to the Insecticons. "Wh-what's your problem?!" she shouted, her voice wavering slightly. "W-why won't you just l-leave us alone?"

Sharpshot let out a low growl and started towards Rudy, but he stumbled when a sizable energon crystal smacked him in the side of the helm. "Stay away from her, you piston-licker!" Rhonda, though still on her knees and looking rather disoriented, had a second crystal in her servo already and was drawing it back to throw.

The Insecticon just tilted back slightly to avoid the second one. He did not look amused, but behind him Kickback was roaring in laughter. One of his powerful legs was pressing Randal's helm into the drill's platform and the two smaller legs on his chassis were playing with the mask he had apparently ripped off the Vehicon's face. "Hahaa! That was great!" he laughed, pointing at Sharpshot. "The look on your face was just-"

Sharpshot interrupted Kickback with a loud, angry shriek, then turned to Rhonda. "You're going to regret that, stupid little Vehicon _con_." As he spoke, short bursts of electricity erupted from the ends of his mandibles.

"Oh are you actually gonna fry the things?" Kickback asked, a bit nonchalant as he tossed the stolen mask back and forth with his small legs. "I thought we were just having some fun. They're only miners."

"Exactly! _Exactly. _And it's not _fun_ that they get away with thinking us Insecticons are inferior _inferior!_" Sharpshot snapped as he stomped over to Rhonda, seizing her by the neck. "These pathetic miners need to be shown their place _their place_!"

Just as his mandibles, crackling with energy, were about to clamp down on Rhonda's face, he paused as he heard a loud, vibrating buzz drawing closer. He looked back around just as a much larger Insecticon flew through the entrance, transformed from his insect mode, and landed just behind him.

Rodrigo, who was still somewhat trapped underneath the overturned hovercart, managed to peek out a bit and noticed this was the same Insecticon with all the scars who had yelled at Steve in the bridge terminal. He also noticed that the Insecticon looked very unhappy. He glared down at Rhonda for a moment, then glanced over Randal, still being crushed by Kickback, and the cowering Rudy. Finally he turned to Sharpshot. "What's going on here?" he asked with an angry growl.

"We're just teachin' these stupid Vehicons some respect is all, Hardshell." Kickback replied, still fiddling with the mask.

"Shut up _up_!" Sharpshot hissed. Then he looked back to the bigger Insecticon. "These miners were making trouble, Hardshell _shell._"

"What?! You stupid Insecticons are the ones who- _HRRK_!" Rhonda was quickly cut off as Sharpshot tightened the grip on her neck.

Hardshell let out a few rapid clicks, his single mandible twitching irritably. "_Idiot!_" he said grabbing ahold of Sharpshot's own mandible with his claws and dragging him back from the Vehicon. "Our orders are to _protect _the mine. Those orders are directly from _Lord Megatron! _If you go around killing the miners you will make us all look like fools!"

Rhonda gave a few quiet coughs as she cleared her vents, energon dribbling from her neck cables. "You bugs don't need much help with that," she grumbled, barely audible.

A fierce shriek came from Hardshell and he rounded on her, stopping his claws just inches from her face. "Do _not_ test me, Vehicon," he growled, "I may have orders to protect you, but should you continue to provoke my Insecticons- I cannot guarantee that I will be around to do so." With that, Hardshell withdrew his claws and turned to go. "Sharpshot! Kickback! Let's go. Back to our post."

After two nasty glares in Rhonda's direction, all three Insecticons transformed and flew off into the main chamber. Just as they did, two other Vehicon miners, one holding a datapad, stepped into the entrance to their little crevice. "What... were _they_ doing in here?"

"RD-01... we were just- uh..." Randal tried to stand but staggered a bit and fell off his drill.

RD-01 glared at him a moment, then with an exasperated vent, motioned to the Vehicon beside her who hurried forward to help Randal up. "I knew those Insecticons were going to cause trouble," she continued, stepping further into their work space. She motioned towards the overturned cart and all the spilled energon crystals. "Just look at this mess! If they've damaged any of the crystals then-"

RD-01 continued to go on about the energon, complaining about how little they seemed to mine anyway and how it was so much harder to process when it was damaged. Meanwhile, Rhonda, still dripping a bit of energon from her neck, had regained her bearings enough to help Rudy as she turned the cart back over, freeing Rodrigo.

Randal and the other Vehicon, who was helping him along, making sure he was okay to walk on his own, approached the others. "Yeah uh... I think _we _might be a little damaged, though." he interrupted RD-01.

She stopped her rant and glared at him. "Hmm. Oh yes. That's troublesome too." she added. "I suppose you'll have to go waste time in the medical bay now?" she paused, tilting her helm slightly. "And just where is your mask?"

"Uh, that... that Insecticon-" he pointed towards the entrance.

"Oh of _course_ he took it." RD-01 folded her arms across her chassis. "Look, I know the Insecticons are big, stupid brutes and all, but that doesn't mean you can blame every indiscretion on them, RD-07."

"Wha-? FRAG RD-01 are we seriously doing this now?!" Randal shouted, pushing off the other Vehicon and limping towards her. "I didn't forget my mask again, alright? That Insecticon _stole _it!"

"I'm really not interested in your excuses, especially since we're going to lose so much time with you getting repaired, anyway." RD-01 lifted her datapad, making a few strokes on it and then looking to the Vehicon who had accompanied her. "RD-02, please escort RD-07 and RD-08 to the medical bay." She looked to Randal again. "I won't give you a strike this time, but you had _better_ have your mask on when you get back to work."

"What are you going to do about the Insecticons?" Rhonda spoke up.

"I'm going to file a report and submit it in our status update."

"That's _it_?! They were going to kill us!"

"You look functional to me. Oh don't give me that look, RD-08. That's protocol and I'm going to follow it to the letter." RD-01 said flatly. Then she looked to Rudy and Rodrigo. "And you two, get back to work... and pick up all those crystals." With that she turned and left, mumbling something to herself about not wasting energon.

When she was gone, RD-02 stepped up to Randal and put his arm over his shoulders to help him walk. "Err... sorry about her," he mumbled. "You know how she is about the rules... I _have_ been trying to loosen her up a bit but... well, you know..."

Randal let out a low grumble, "They really _did _steal my mask, though... and I've got two strikes against me already. If I come back without it-"

"Hmm, that's not good... Um... well, maybe you two could go fetch it for him while we're gone?" RD-02 looked to Rudy and Rodrigo. Rudy let out a high pitched squeak and shrank back, apparently trying to hide from his gaze. "Ah... or maybe not." RD-02 mumbled.

Rhonda, rubbing her aching neck cables a bit, let out a resigned vent and turned to Rodrigo. "Rodrigo... could you-?"

"What, are you _crazy_?!" Rodrigo held up his servos defensively. "After what they just did? And... and Steve said- No. No way. I can't. They'd kill me!"

"Well, what if you just asked that big striped one?" Rhonda asked. "What was his name again? _Bombshell_ or something... but, if you tell him RD-01 will get the Insecticons into trouble if he doesn't give it back-"

"But she won't."

"Right, but he doesn't know that."

"You know I'm no good at lying!"

"COME ON, Rodrigo!" Randal pleaded, "Please, you have to _try_! I'd do the same for you."

Rodrigo glanced at each of his squadmates fearfully... Well... He couldn't just sit back and let his friend get in trouble, could he? …Oh scrap. He was actually going to do this, wasn't he? After ventilating deeply, Rodrigo slowly nodded his helm.

"_Thank you_, Rodrigo!" Rhonda placed her servo on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just... don't say anything stupid."

Rhonda waved back at him as RD-02 led her and Randal off. Rodrigo waved back nervously and kept waving after they'd gone out of sight. He finally stopped when Rudy latched onto his arm with a high pitched whine.

"Roddyyyy," she squeaked, "You don't have to do this! W-we can figure something else out."

Rodrigo placed his servo on her helm, "First of all, _Rodrigo_ not Roddy. Roddy sounds super pretentious." he said with a quiet chuckle, "And second... I'll... I'll be okay. Don't worry. Just... start cleaning up. I'll be back really quick."

Rudy let out another whine, this time quieter, but she said nothing, choosing instead to just nod. Rodrigo gave a short nod back and turned to go, stepping out towards the main chamber.

The chamber was mostly hollowed out by now- a massive hole with seven levels of rings connected by metal catwalks and wide lifts meant for transferring energon. At the very bottom in the center of the hole was the main command center and just near that was energon storage... And standing down by the stacks of refined energon he was able to make out the massive, white scarred frame of Hardshell.

Since he didn't have wings, Rodrigo quickly headed towards the lift to get to the bottom floor. As he did, he couldn't help but notice all the Insecticons that were buzzing around, clinging to the walls, and crawling all about. They seemed pretty at home in the mine... Like this kind of environment suited them somehow. It was just a weird little observation he couldn't help.

As the lift reached the ground floor, he hesitated stepping off. Now that he had come down four floors, Hardshell looked much bigger... Oh wow this was such a _terrible_ idea. He should just go back now. Randal would just have to get another strike. His third strike though. Aww but that meant he'd be punished... and Rodrigo wasn't even going to _try_ to help him? No, that wasn't fair.

Ignoring the strange look he was getting from the lift operator, Rodrigo ruffled his plating for a moment and then took a big step onto the ground. And paused again.

The lift powered on behind him and rose back up. He glanced back at it anxiously for a moment, then looked forward again. Hardshell was about fifty yards away, standing in front of the stored energon cubes. It looked like the same two Insecticons were there with him as well... but they didn't have any scars to mark them or anything so Rodrigo wasn't absolutely sure. Either way, he started towards them, staring determinedly ahead at the striped Insecticon. Then, as he was about twenty yards away, Hardshell looked over and met his gaze. Rodrigo almost let out a terrified squeak, and his pace slowed, but he willed himself to keep moving... finally, he was standing right in front of the massive Insecticon and staring up at him. And Hardshell stared right back.

Rodrigo just stood there for a moment, paralyzed in fear. Scrap this was bad! He was going to get himself killed or eaten or at least _maimed._

Hardshell's single mandible twitched and he tilted his helm slightly. "What is it, miner?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh... I just... I was-" Rodrigo finally managed to stammer. "Th-those Vehicons before... they were... they were my squad and uh..." he pulled his gaze off Hardshell and looked to the Insecticons behind him. The one with the long legs. Kickback. Yes that was the one. "They... they took my squadmate's mask."

Hardshell glanced back at Kickback for a moment, then looked back to Rodrigo. "And?"

"Well... H-he'll get in trouble if he-" NO! No, that wasn't what Rhonda told him to say! SCRAP he blew it!

Hardshell let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms across his chassis. "Oh really? Well, why should we care if your squadmate is disciplined?" he asked, a nasty grin on his face. "After hearing your kind's opinion of the Insecticons, I am hardly feeling sympathetic."

"Yes, I know... but uh..." Rodrigo glanced around, trying to pull his thoughts together quickly. "But... I mean, I know what he said was really uncalled for. You guys... you're not _mindless_. A-and you're really powerful and I-I'm sorry... he shouldn'tve said those things, I mean." He looked back up. Hardshell was no longer grinning. In fact he looked a bit surprised. Maybe that was good. Rodrigo continued, trying to keep that same train of thought. "Y-yeah... I'm not surprised you guys got upset from hearing that. It was super rude of them to say... I mean... I don't think the _violence_ was okay or anything, though. I mean, we're all 'Cons, right? I think we oughta try and... uh…"

Hardshell tilted his helm down in a half nod. "I see you aren't as slow as your _squadmates. _And I appreciate seeing you humble yourself in apology... However," he said, lowering his helm further, his optical visor flashing brighter, "I fail to see why I should help the miner who so insulted us when it is _you_ who has been humbled."

"Well... um... well, the thing is..." Rodrigo mumbled, scratching the back of his helm. "The... the Vehicons don't think much of the Insecticons, do they? They think you're dangerous and mean and- I-I don't mean it as an insult! I just... just I've seen that attitude is all... but... well, if you were to help out a miner even though they'd been rude to you, I guess that would... prove them wrong." Rodrigo shrank back slightly. "At least... it would to me."

Hardshell stared down at the Vehicon for a long moment, his expression very blank. Finally he spoke again, "What is your designation?"

"I'm... Rodrigo."

"Rodrigo, eh?" Hardshell repeated. Then he quickly turned to Kickback, his mandibles clicking as he held out his claw expectantly. Kickback gave a few angry clicks in reply, but then leaned over and spat the mask into Hardshell's open servo. Hardshell offered it up to Rodrigo who took it with only a little hesitation. He did hold it out at arms' length though. He really did not want to cover himself in Insecticon oral lubricant...

"Thank you so much!" he said as he started to back away. "I really appreciate this. And my squadmate will too!"

Hardshell let out a quiet growl. "Just go before I change my mind."

Rodrigo nodded and hurried back towards the lift. He actually felt pretty good about himself just then. He'd been brave enough to approach the Insecticon for his friend... and it turns out, he wasn't so bad after all. As the lift reached the ground level again and he stepped on, he glanced back at Hardshell. The Insecticon was still watching him curiously, but looked away once their optics met.

Rodrigo smiled a bit behind his mask. He couldn't wait to tell Steve how wrong he'd been.


End file.
